


sunday mornings

by punkcats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But they're oblivious, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Power Outage, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, brief mention of death/violence, cancer mention, college stuff, group project au, lowkey, pre med leorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcats/pseuds/punkcats
Summary: Something about Leorio just got to him, had always pushed him to his breaking point, and as soon as they weren’t at each other’s throats anymore, Kurapika felt as if he should’ve realized that he still wanted to be at Leorio’s throat— well, kind of.—Kurapika thought it was a fact that he and Leorio did not work well together, not as friends, not as acquaintances, and certainly not as group partners. The fact that his professor didn't understand that however, was not his fault-- unlike what Leorio would lead one to believe.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	sunday mornings

“You’re putting me with HIM???”

Kurapika sighed and side-eyed the man who was currently busying himself with being as rude as possible. He didn’t want to work with the brash man that he was just assigned to partner with _either_ , but at least he had enough self-respect to not cause a scene in the middle of class. 

“Sorry Leorio, I understand if you have objections, but I matched pairs based on their shared interests for this project. Even if you’re dissatisfied with who you’re assigned, there’s just no room for reassignments.” The professor of the 100 level gen-ed humanities course shuffled his handouts as he passed them to the TAs to distribute. “Any other questions that don’t relate to partner assignments?” 

Being paired with Leorio was certainly unfortunate, but it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to Kurapika— at least he wasn’t paired with the strange emo kid with the weird tattoo on his forehead. Cole? Chrome? What was his name again? 

Anyway, Leorio was smart and studious, even if he seemed like the type to take shortcuts, he knew when to work hard. Kurapika could respect that. He was also pre-med, which does take a certain level of commitment. 

The problem with Leorio wasn’t that he was a bad partner, per se, they just didn’t get along. Not once, not ever. Leorio has seemed to have a grudge against him since meeting him through their mutual friends. Kurapika had no idea what he had done to deserve such treatment, but when Leorio provoked him, he bit back. This dynamic, the way whenever they were in a room together, they somehow made it their personal goal to be at each other’s throats, _this_ was the problem he had with partnering with Leorio. 

And Leorio had made it no secret that he felt the same way. 

The TA handed Kurapika the assignment guidelines as he left the hustle of the classroom, squeezing between the crowded desks and excited pairs who were already chatting about their project plans. 

A disgruntled Leorio met him at the door, scowling as Kurapika walked out with him. 

“Believe me, I’m no more happy about this than you are.” Leorio ignored him as they exited the classroom building onto the bustling streets of campus. 

“It’s a two-week project,” Leorio said as he scratched his chin, speaking coolly and to-the-point. “It’s best if we have each other’s contact info.”

The combative atmosphere of the classroom had been replaced by a sense of false civility. Annoying, but better than ripping each other to shreds, Kurapika thought. 

“I can give you my email,” Kurapika replied, determined to remain unbothered by Leorio’s tone. “It’s [kpika33@hun.edu](mailto:kpika33@hun.edu)"

“That’s fine but wouldn’t a phone number be easier? Planning multiple meetups through email sounds obnoxious.” 

“Fine,” Kurapika sighed. “You’re probably right, lend me your phone and I’ll enter my contact.”

Leorio reached into his pocket and fished around. “Here,” he said, handing over a beaten-up cell phone to Kurapika. “And uh… you text, right?”

“Yeah, I do,” Kurapika sneered. “I don’t live under a rock.” 

“Sheesh, sorry.” Leorio raised his hands in defeat. 

Kurapika finished entering in his contact and handed the phone back to Leorio. _Kurapika Kurta_ flashed across the screen. 

“Are you free the rest of the day at all? We should figure out our general direction as soon as possible.” 

“I think I am,” Leorio replied, “my last class ends at four, after that I’m free” 

“Meet me in the library, then. Third floor.” 

Before Leorio had a chance to respond, Kurapika gave a flippant wave and started to head to his next class. However, he couldn’t resist the desire to give a quick look back over his shoulder, catching a glance of the blatant scowl that contorted Leorio’s features. 

—

Kurapika was on the way to the library when his phone rang with a familiar chime. 

“Yes.”

“Kurapikaaaaa”

“What do you need, Gon?” 

“Zushi sprained his wrist last night and can’t make the game tonight, could you cover for him? Pleaseeeee?” 

“Ah, sorry,” Kurapika sighed “I have a group project that I have a meeting for… Oh, and guess who I had the luck of being paired up with?” 

“That weird emo kid you always complain about?” 

“Thankfully, no.”

“Then who?” 

“Leorio.”

“So? Leorio’s great! He always helps me with my chem homework when Killua is busy with Alluka!”

Kurapika swallowed. 

“It’s not that Leorio isn’t smart, he just— ugh, we don’t get along. Do you even remember that time we met at your birthday party last year and we almost knocked over the table? The absolute nerve of that man—“

“Woah, Kurapika, calm down!”

“I’m trying it’s just— I’m about to enter the library, have to hang up now. Good luck on finding a replacement!”

“Wait, you should really give—“

_click_

Kurapika breathed and waved at the lady at the front desk. Making his way up to his favorite third-floor nook, he tried to recollect himself. He truly was glad that Gon and Killua had such agreat friend in Leorio, he really was. However, that in no way meant that he had to get along with him, especially when he was as obnoxious as _he_ was. Getting through this project with a least a B, and maintaining at least _basic_ civility was the goal. 

With this newfound resolve, Kurapika sat down at his favorite study spot. The third floor of the library was quieter than the first floor, but it was never a s crowded as the second floor. This made it the perfect space to work both alone and as a group. It was easy to concentrate but there was still room to chat since people were spread out into their own little spaces. Kurapika’s favorite spot was by the corner windows. A bookshelf full of non-fiction blocked it off on one end, creating a cozy little nook where a table with two chairs and a couch sat. The musty smell of old books mixed with the dark, bold smell of his bottled iced coffee grounded him. There, in his little corner of safety, Kurapika took out his laptop and waited. 

Leorio arrived exactly 18 minutes after 4 pm, cheeks flushed and looking a little winded, as if he had run directly from across campus ( a mile and a half long distance.)

“Do you _ever_ answer your phone?” He remarked, eyebrows furrowed. “I literally texted you _five_ times when I couldn’t find you.”

Kurapika took out his earbuds and turned over his phone that he had left face down on the table.

“Oh. Sorry, I forgot I had my ringer off.” 

“Well, in the future, it’d be _helpful_ if you kept your ringer _on_ so your PARTNER doesn’t get _lost._ ”

He wasn’t in the mood to get nippy just yet, so Kurapika reeled in his pride and kept his mouth shut. 

Leorio set down his bag and pulled out a chair from the opposite side of the table. Flipping through his folders, Kurapika found the project guidelines that the TA had handed him earlier. He hadn’t had a chance to look at them thoroughly yet, and there was no better time than the present. Across the table, Leorio was doing the same. 

“Ugh, this looks like so much work.” 

Internally, Kurapika agreed completely. The project had a two-week deadline, but it required a co-written paper of at least five thousand words, supplemented by two interviews, as well as a formal write up for online publishing to a digital archive. This was supposed to be 100 level gen-ed class, not a 400 level seminar— the time commitment was quite high, not to mention how was this project would even be _somewhat_ supplemental to his pre-law curriculum. But, not wanting to fall to the same level as the man in front of him, Kurapika put on a bluff. 

“Hmm, it doesn’t seem that bad, actually. If we efficiently divide up the work, we’ll most likely be fine.” He flipped the packet back to the first page, and set it back down on the table. 

Leorio shook his head. “I guess, but choosing a historic site in this city and finding two people to interview about it won’t be easy either..” 

“How about we chose something obvious then? If we claim it now before other groups do it should be easy to get, and finding content for it shouldn’t be as hard. I really wanna spend the least amount of time on this class and project as possible.” He paused, before adding, “I have much more important things to do.” 

“Woah there, me too. Pre-med isn’t exactly simple, you know.” 

“Neither is pre-law.”

“Yeah, I’m sure both pre-med and pre-law are equally demanding,” Leorio grumbled.

“Well, I’d like to see you try your hand at overviewing and summarizing at least fifty pages of policy a night.” 

“Oh really? Well, I’d like to see you even _try_ organic chemistry.” 

Kurapika huffed. “I’d like you to know that I easily got a 5 in AP, I’m _sure_ I could handle it. Anyway, we’re not here to argue about our majors. We need to figure out our topic.” 

Leorio stared in thought for a moment. “What about the Children’s Cancer memorial?” 

“The Children’s Cancer memorial? What’s that?” 

“It’s the fountain in front of the library. It’s not super obvious but It’s been there for years now. I bet we could even ask the library staff about it for interviews.” 

“That fountain? I had no idea.” Kurapika paused. It didn’t seem to follow his idea of a _popular spot,_ but it sounded interesting. 

“I like it, it sounds like a good thing to raise awareness of, and it’s much better than some imperialist statue. Let’s do it.”

“Alright then, sounds like a plan.” 

The worked in strange conjunction after that, agreeing to do some base research before dividing up the paper, and tentatively planning a visit to the fountain for the weekend. 

Kurapika was starting to pack up when he heard someone calling to him, much louder than he would expect considering that they were in a _library._

“Kurapika! You’re still here— oh and Leorio too!” Gon waved excitedly as he rushed up to their table. 

“Yeah, we just finished working on our project for now,” Leorio replied, face lighting up at the sudden appearance of his friend. 

Gon smiled. “Oh great, does that mean you’re both free now? You should join me and Killua for dinner, we’re gonna swing by the dining hall!”

“Thank you, but I have a good amount of reading to do still tonight. I was just going to microwave some ramen,” 

“But Kurapikaaaa,” Gon wailed. “You never eat with us anymore.” 

Uh, of course not, because _Leorio_ usually ate with Killua and Gon, and we all know how that usually turned out. 

“And,” Gon continued. “You always eat in your dorm, do you even eat fresh vegetables? You should really take better care of yourself.” 

“I.. I.. fine, I’ll come. But I can’t stay for long.” 

Funny that Gon would call out Kurapika’s unhealthy behavior but turned a blind eye to Killua’s obvious codependence. Still, that was a minor issue compared to the extended amount of time he was having to spend with Leorio today. He glanced at the other man across the table to see an obvious scowl before diverting his eyes quickly, not wanting to increase the building tension between them. He really didn’t want to see the other any more than necessary to complete this project, but when Gon got like that.. he could never really say no either. It would be nice to spend a little time with Killua as well, even if it was in less-than-satisfactory conditions. 

They left the library to a calmer campus. Less hustle and bustle was accompanied by the calm darkness of a setting sun and a cool late fall breeze. Kurapika took in a deep breath, savoring the feeling as he walked silently next to an animated Gon and Leorio. 

“—Yeah and Killua just got this new game that he’s creating a mod for fun! Greed Island or something I think it was..? It’s an old game so it was tricky to get his hands on it, but Killua’s really good at things when he puts his mind to it—“ Gon rambled on enthusiastically to a nodding Leorio. 

Ahhh, so they were talking about some game or something that Kurapika knew next to nothing about. Killua, being a CS major, seemed like he was always doing something cool with computers or video games. Speaking of Killua, there he was, waiting at the entrance of the dining hall, face lighting up as soon as he saw Gon. Typical Killua Behavior. 

“Oh, Kurapika, you actually came for once.” Killua sneered. 

“Yeah, I figured I should have a full meal at least once this week.” 

“I talked him into it,” Gon cut in, “ I feel like we never see him anymore.” 

“My internship really picked up this semester, and mock trial’s been intense.” Kurapika replied. “I also have to start preparing for the LSATs this year, so I’ve just been busy.” Friendship was nice, but Kurapika had his priorities, and he couldn’t let it get in front of his real goal. 

“Uh, can we stop standing outside now?” complained an obviously annoyed Leorio. “I’m not getting any less hungry.”

The dining hall, unlike the calm vibe of the campus streets, was in a frenzy as usual. This unnecessarily stressful environment was another reason that Kurapika avoided it. A surprise yank of his arm distracted him from peaking at the menu, as Gon led him to what he presumed to be the “usual spot.” 

It was a nice table on the second floor, a booth, and just separate enough from the other tables that it felt like it could exist in it’s own little word. How it was free, when most tables were already packed, was a mystery. He looked in disdain however, as Killua and Gon threw their bags onto the same side of the booth, leaving the only remaining space next to Leorio. How lucky of him. Setting his bag next to Leorio’s, he quickly started to regret this decision more by the second. 

He took a little bit of that regret back, however, when he saw that they were serving the absolute best piece of cuisine they could offer— garlic mashed potatoes. Some suffering was worth the price, and Kurapika knew that all too well. 

With a plate full of potatoes and some unrecognizable vegetable dish, Kurapika joined the others who had already started their meal. 

Leorio was laughing at something Killua had said before he arrived. 

“You mean, you really just walked away after saying _that_? You could’ve killed hi—“

“He had it coming though,” Killua smirked. “I know I deserved an A on that project, Tompa was trying to spite me, I could tell. He’s just jealous of me.” 

“I mean you’re not wrong,” Leorio chuckled, “but you should really try and not get on your professor’s bad sides.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Killua grumbled. 

Gon laughed at the two of them, “did you get your grade changed though?”

“Yeah, he moved it from a C to a B+, I still deserved that A, but I’ll take it for now I guess.” Killua replied with a shrug, biting into one of the four brownies he had piled on to his plate.

Regardless of his personal issues, Kurapika was honestly glad that Killua and Gon seemed to have found a true friend/mentor in Leorio. Especially that Kurapika was around less and less. Even though Leorio was a senior and Killua and Gon were over-excited freshmen, they had a special bond, one Kurapika could easily see. Apparently they all met each other when Gon and Killua were in Leorio’s orientation group, where Gon and Killua instantly hit it off. To his understanding, Leorio skillfully handled their barrage of questions and eventually took them under his wing. They’ve been like this ever since. Even if he had no idea why Leorio held him in such ill regard, he was thankful that the two younger ones had him in their lives. 

“So Kurapika, how’s mock been going for you?” Gon asked, staring at him inquisitively, grabbing one of Killua’s extra brownies off his plate. Killua frowned and tried to grab it back, before to his dismay, Gon popped the whole thing in his mouth. 

Caught off guard, Kurapika snapped back to focus, putting his fancy carbonated water down. “Um, well, I think. Melody’s scheduling more practices this week though, since we have a competition the week after this one.” 

“Oh wow, that's so soon!” Gon perked up, wiping his face free of brownie crumbs. “ If you guys win, we should celebrate! You’re always working so hard, Kurapika, you deserve a break.” 

“Yeah, I’m you know I’m always down for a little kickback, nothing better than playing Mario Party tipsy.” Killua grabbed Gon’s drink, attempting to steal a sip. 

“Yeah, something lowkey with just the four of us!” In what was now an ongoing battle, Gon snatched back his drink and stuck his tongue out. 

“While, I appreciate the offer,” Kurapika started, side-eyeing the man next to him, “I’m not sure that would be a good idea.” 

“What, why?” Gon questioned with a look of disappointment. 

“Killua, do you remember your birthday?”

A look of understanding dawned upon their faces. 

“But you and Leorio are partners now… don’t you get along?” 

“Yeah, we’re working together, but that doesn’t mean we suddenly friends.” Leorio finally chimed in, hanging his head. “I know Kurapika doesn’t want anything to do with me, you guys can just have the gathering without me, I’ll drink alone that night instead.” 

“Maybe I don’t want anything to do with you because _you_ wouldn’t back off when I told you implying my family was involved in the Kennedy assassination was distasteful and NOT funny.” Kurapika raised his voice, starting to lose composure. He poked at the vegetables on his plate, turning them over and over with his fork. 

“I was just trying to explain myself! It’s NOT my fault you refused to listen! If you HAD than maybe—”

“I don’t want to even ask you how you thought that was even remotely okay. You have _no_ idea what I’ve been through.” 

Leorio must’ve sensed he was on the verge of snapping and backed off. A wise decision, if Kurapika may say so himself. He wasn’t really in the mood to flip another table tonight. Or be fined for destruction of university property. 

“So Leorio… uh how’s your shadowing going so far?” 

As they shifted to a new subject, Kurapika silently got up and left, feeling three sets of eyes follow him as he walked out. 

Again, Kurapika could feel the cool late fall air tickle his cheeks when his phone beeped. 

**Gon :D :** R u ok? Leorio shouldn’t have done that, I’m telling him to apologize to u.

**Killua >:3c :** hope ur good bro

**Gon :D :** But u were mean to him too, and u should also say ur sorry, 

**Gon :D :** >:((( Leorio’s an important friend to me, u two should try and work it out bc I really want you to get along!!! 

Kurapika sighed and shoved his phone in his pocket. He did wish he could clear the animosity between him and Leorio, but some things in this world just seemed impossible to change. 

—

Saturday mornings, believe it or not, were Kurapika’s least favorite time of the week. Although his internship at the city office did pay (handsomely, in fact), the max amount of hours he was allowed to work was a measly fifteen. And although his school was largely paid for by a hefty merit scholarship, he still needed money to live— that’s where his second job came in. He had started over the summer part-time when he was working in the university’s law library, but during semesters, to his relief, he was down to only one shift a week at the coffee shop on the east side of campus. 

Saturday mornings were the ideal environment for the hard workers of the hard working students to come in and get some early morning cramming, so the tips were always good at least. And, Kurapika thought as he wiped down the counter, this Saturday morning was one of the more peaceful ones. They had had a small rush at opening, but now the shop was about half-filled, with a new customer only popping in every 10 minutes or so. This was ideal. Kurapika had practice after this, and then after that, he was supposed to meet Leorio at the library to start research on the memorial. It was going to be an emotionally exhausting day, that’s for sure. 

Speaking of Leorio, he caught a glimpse of a familiar tall figure walking across the street from the shop as he refilled the creamer at the front of the shop. _Was that? No, it definitely was._ Leorio was crossing the street, seemingly heading straight for Kurapika’s workplace. And Leorio wasn’t alone, either. Beside him walked a kind-looking green-haired woman. She looked down-to-earth and smart, especially with the graduate medical student badge affixed to her blazer. Obviously engaged in deep conversation, and to Kurapika’s luck, distracted enough to walk right by the coffee shop without even glancing at the window. Thank god he didn’t have to bump into Leorio and his presumable girlfriend, Kurapika couldn’t think of a worse way to start his day. _At least they looked happy together._

Thankfully, the second half of his shift was just as uneventful as before. 

—

Practice was rough today, due to the upcoming competition, everyone had an air of seriousness to them, that while present before, was amplified today to the extremes. As he was one of the co-captains of the team, it was Kurapika’s job to manage the energies in the room and keep the group on the right track, and today that proved even harder than normal. Point being, it was only 4 pm and Kurapika had been through more than he could handle already. 

Having reached his dorm room, he swung open the door and flopped down on his bed. His suitemates were currently out, so the ever-present drone of heavy metal was nowhere to be found, to his relief. On the contrary, however, it was already four pm and Kurapika had promised to meet Leorio in front of the library downtown at five. It was at least a 20-30 minute ride by train, presuming that it even came on time, so he didn’t really have time to take that nap that his body was craving. 

Instead, not caring if it was eventually going to melt him from the inside out, he slammed down one of those toxic-waste green energy drinks and grabbed a granola bar. Not perfect, but it’ll do for now. 

Already feeling a little bit more alert, Kurapika quickly changed out of his button-down and into his favorite chunky navy sweater. He stuffed his wallet, id, and keys into his tote bag and ran out the door. He checked his phone, thank goodness it was only 4:22, he was making good time. Coincidentally, a text popped up at the same time. 

**Maybe: Leorio:** In the area so txt me when ur close, meet in front of the west entrance, right?

**Kurapika:** Waiting for train. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes max. 

There, Leorio couldn’t chew him out for not responding this time. Kurapika wore a smug smile as the blast from the subway messed up his hair, causing him to have to flatten down his bangs when he entered the less crowded than expected train car. He frowned when they didn’t fall back down easily, preferring to fluff up, framing his forehead instead. Eh, his hair was always a bit messy, especially lately, so why did it even matter? Still, he caught himself staring at his reflection in the train window more than normal. 

In the first thing that had actually gone exactly according to plan today, the train arrived on time— at exactly 4:55, Kurapika was ascending the steps of the library station, into the ripe November air and the liveliness of the downtown area, which, on a Saturday afternoon, was mostly families, shoppers, and sightseers. 

Walking around the corner and to the west side of the block, Kurapika again saw the tall lanky figure of what could only be Leorio in the back of the brick courtyard. Between Kurapika and him laid the famed fountain. It appeared simply at first, about 10ft in diameter with a second, circular column in the center, with a small jet reaching towards the sky. As Kurapika walked closer, he saw the word “hope” carved into the stone. He could tell there were words carved into the ground surrounding the fountain too, as well as a plaque that he couldn’t make out from where he was standing. As he almost reached Leorio, he noticed that “fear” was carved onto the other side of the inner column. 

“Even though I’ve been to this library what feels like countless times, I don’t think I’ve ever really _looked_ at it before.” 

Leorio gazed into space, seeming to be looking at something that wasn’t quite there. “It is a little underwhelming.” He remarked. 

“Should we investigate or look around inside first?” Kurapika asked, already a little annoyed with Leorio’s lack of direction. 

Leorio blinked. “Oh, I thought we should at least ask the lady at the front desk if there’s any info inside first.” 

“Good idea, we’ll start with some direction then— and maybe even find someone to interview.”

With that, the two started up the stone stairs to the facade of the old building. Kurapika would never get sick of the papery, almost-musty smell of the city’s public library. His only regret was that he couldn’t come here more often. 

The front desk, like most of the features, was made of old, stately hardwood. It curved in a semi-circle, with enough room for three different people to man it at once. Unfortunately, there were only two people at the desk, and they were busy helping a mother and a small child in addition to what appeared to be another college student. 

Leorio and Kurapika stood a couple of feet behind them, waiting in silence for a spot to open up. Kurapika glanced over at the taller man standing next to him. Again, Leorio appeared to be lost in thought. _Huh.. did his date this morning not go so well?_ His brow was slightly pinched and his usually sharp, relaxed jawline held tighter than usual. Still, the stress on his face didn’t affect his appearance, really. His skin was still clear and flawless, and his cheekbones sat gracefully high on his face. He may look slightly, off but he still had good bone structure, and Kurapika wasn’t _blind_ or anything. To his surprise, Leorio was now staring back at him, a puzzled expression dotting his face. 

Not wanting to make the other man think he was staring or _anything,_ Kurapika diverted his eyes, a soft heat rising in his cheeks. “If it’s going to take too long maybe we shoul—“

“Oh my goodness, are you boys waiting? I’m so sorry I just got off my break, I can help you right here.” A third lady had appeared at the desk, she was older, seemingly more delicate and frail, but shrouded in a calming aura. Kurapika would immediately trust this woman with his life. 

“Hello, I wan—“ Kurapika started.

“Oh Leorio, is that you? It’s been forever!” The lady had completely directed her focus to the man beside him instead. Weird, he thought, that Kurapika thought he had been a regular here but had never seen this woman or Leorio here before today. 

“Yep, It’s me!” Leorio smiled at the woman, his tense expression from before dissolving like ice on hot pavement. “How have you been, Ms. Bradley? I’ve been so busy with my shadowing this year I haven’t had time to come here and study like I used to.” 

The woman, who Kurapika now knew was Ms. Bradley, deepened her smile. “Well, I’m glad you’ve been well, Leorio, but I’ve missed seeing your familiar face around here. Anyway, what brings you in today?”

“We’re doing a project on local monuments,” Kurapika cut in before Leorio could even start. “So, we’re doing some research on the fountain up front and were wondering if the library had any formal information on it.” 

“Oh, I see.” The woman’s faced was dashed with quick surprise as she darted her eyes over to Leorio. “Though I’m not sure I or any other staff could tell you more than Leorio probably already knows,”

Wait, already knows? Kurapika had presumed that Leorio was heading into this blind as he was. 

“The hospital that the donations from the fountain go to does have an info sheet, just let me take a— oh, here it is!” She handed them a small pamphlet. _South York New Center for Children’s Cancer Research_ , it read. 

“If you look on the back,” she continued, “there’s a contact for the director of the donation program, they might be able to tell you ore about the project itself and its conception.” 

“Thank you,” Kurapika said, turning it over in his hands. 

“And Leorio, please come and say hi more often, you have no idea how badly some of the ladies miss you,” she winked. 

A previously quiet Leorio chuckled. “Of course, and thanks again!”

With that, Ms. Bradley waved them out so she could help the steadily growing line of customers behind them. 

In silence, Kurapika and Leorio descended the stone stairs back into the plaza. 

“I thought you didn’t know about the fountain well.” 

“It was easier than explaining why I wanted to do the project on it.” 

“I—“ Kurapika paused, the wistful expression had returned to Leorio’s face. Something serious was going on here, and as much as he wanted to know what was happening, he decided not to press it. He and Leorio weren’t even friends, it wasn’t his place. 

“Let’s take some pictures of the fountain now,” he started before adding, “you can tell me when you’re ready, or not at all. Let’s just focus on the project for now.” 

Leorio stayed silent but followed Kurapika into the plaza and towards the fountain. As they got closer, Kurapika could make out _“to all those lost”_ carved into the pavement around the fountain. He could also read the plaque that stated that all donations to the fountain went to South York New Center for Children’s Cancer Research. 

The coins glimmered in the late afternoon sun. Kurapika fished through his pocket for spare change, throwing in a quarter. It was the least he could do. He pulled out his phone to snap some different angles— the sun was perfect right now, and these would be useful for their report. 

As he walked around the fountain, he saw Leorio focusing on the edges. Looking closer, Kurapika realized why. _Oh,_ _these are memorial bricks._ Every stone that the fountain was made out of had a name or family engraved on it. 

_Ben 1999-2005_

_Rebecca 1990-1992_

_Carly 1992-2000_

Around and around they continued. So many young lives lost. Kurapika felt his chest grow heavier and heavier as he reached where Leorio was standing. 

_Pietro 1999-2006._

“Even if I don’t have to,” Leorio spoke up. “I feel like I should.” He took in a shaky breath. “When I was a kid, my best friend died. It was easily curable, but he— his family couldn’t afford to bring him to a different hospital and— h—he passed, suddenly. Before I could even say goodbye.” 

His voice shook, and Kurapika could tell that he was trying to hold back tears. 

“I didn’t know until last year, but he has a brick in this fountain. I don’t know why but, I come here often now, it feels like he isn’t so far away from me.” 

Seeing Leorio so distressed was sobering, if they were friends, he wouldn’t have hesitated to pull the taller man into his arms. 

“I had no idea. I’m so sorry for your loss.” 

“It’s actually what inspired me to become a doctor,” Leorio looked up at the sky, relaxing slightly as he spoke. “I want to help the helpless, even work for free to help those get care even if they can’t pay.” He grabbed his neck sheepishly. “That last part might just be a pipe dream, though.” 

Kurapika already knew in his heart that Leorio was a good man, but he had no idea that he could be this _noble._ If only he could bring this sensitivity into everyday conversation. 

“That’s a great goal, actually,” Kurapika mused, staring into the glimmering shift of the water. “I bet you’ll get there one day.” 

“Thanks.” Leorio looked at him, and actually smiled, _smiled_ , at Kurapika for what was probably the first time. He felt his heartbeat a little quicker. 

After that, they took a few more photos in silence, half out of respect, half drinking up the aura of the afternoon. 

—

“Okay, I think we have enough content for today,” Kurapika spoke up, noticing that the sun had sunk lower in the sky, accompanied by a stronger breeze and a couple of clouds hanging low on the horizon. 

“Yeah, I think we’re probably good. Wanna head back to the station?” 

“Sure.” Kurapika could hear his stomach rumbling, that granola bar from earlier could only go so far. He hoped Leorio couldn’t hear. 

“Also, if you wanted, we could stop by my apartment for a bit and write some of our info down, now, to get a head start.” 

Kurapika blinked, not sure if he had heard right. Leorio was?? Inviting him over? Now, that was something he had never expected in to hear in his lifetime. On one hand, he was so exhausted by now and terribly hungry. But on the other hand, this outing had gone much better than Kurapika had even hoped for, and it seemed like Leorio was extending a rare olive branch. 

“It’s super close to campus, by the way,” he continued, starting to ramble. “So you can decide on the way back, no pressure.”

He was very very exhausted, but… “that’s a good idea, actually. It’d be nice to get a head start.” 

“Sweet,” they started to head down the station staircase, Leorio almost running over a poor woman as they hurried to catch the A train that was currently pulling up. “ We’re getting off at the forth stop then.” 

“Got it.” 

The train back to campus was packed with the Saturday tourist dinner rush crowd. Normally, this would be nothing more than a nuisance. However, on what was turning out of be one of the longest and weirdest Saturday afternoons of Kurapika’s 20 years, he was completely shoved up against Leorio. The train was so full when they got on that they ended up squished in the doorway of the car. The consequences which resulted in Kurapika's face being slammed into Leorio’s chest as soon as the doors shut and the tracks beneath them began to screech. Leorio’s chest was warm, and he smelled faintly of some woody cologne, probably an expensive one. He was also, uh _quite toned_ , from what Kurapika could tell. 

Thankfully, to the ease of his ego, Kurapika was able to adjust a few minutes into the ride, pressed up against the taller man’s side instead of his chest. They rode in silence, in peaceful un-acknowledgment of their close proximity, keeping the embarrassment from shaving a few years off their lifespans. This, however, did nothing to stop the faint blush from dusting both of their cheeks. 

To everyone’s relief, the train got to Leorio’s stop in exactly 25 (exceedingly long) minutes. As the train’s contents started to drain into the station, Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s hand, dragging him to the left exit. 

Kurapika could swear he heard him grumble “didn’t want you to get lost.” But, the station was swarming with chattering people, so he could’ve easily imagined it. 

Leorio dropped his hand as quickly as he had taken it in the first place as they emerged onto the street above. Leorio was right, they were only a block away from main campus, maybe about a 20-minute walk to Kurapika’s dorm if he walked fast, probably 10 minutes by campus shuttle. 

Leorio’s apartment was in an old building complex, the type that usually dominated the rings around college campuses. He unlocked the front door and they headed up the three flights of stairs. Kurapika could smell something spicy cooking from one of the units down the hall, his stomach growled again, making itself known. The unit itself was one of three on the third floor. A studio small enough to be cozy, but large enough to not feel cramped. It was slightly cluttery, with medical books strewn across the desk and the best, and a couple of unwashed dishes in the sink of the kitchenette. 

The window, however, was by no doubt the best feature of the place. Next to Leorio’s bed laid a stately bay window, adorned by a worn but charming wooden window seat— the quintessential reading nook. It had a view of the quiet street below, where a few snowflakes had started to drift through the air. The whole apartment smelled faintly of Leorio’s cologne and something else— like home? Whatever, it was, Kurapika was impressed by the ambiance. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he remarked as he threw his bag into one of his two dining (or desk?) chairs. “Your thoughts?”

“It’s quaint.” Kurapika gulped. 

He was still standing awkwardly in Leorio’s doorway, unsure of what to do next. Personally, he was more of a shoes-off in the house type of person, but he wasn’t sure what Leorio did, and he was starting to feel self-conscious now that the two of them were in private. Being in Leorio’s apartment itself almost felt like a crime, like Kurapika was crossing a line that had been drawn between them many times over-again, never meant to be crossed. But somehow, with the strange events and unexpected emotional vulnerability, Kurapika had jumped over that line, and it left him feeling like a drowned rat. 

“You can leave your shoes by the door…” Leorio looked at him with a puzzled expression. 

He then realized at Leorio had probably been staring at him as he stood silently, rushing through the seven stages of grief. Accordingly, Kurapika’s discomfort level increased by approximately 200%. If he had any less self control in this moment, he’s sure his face would be bright scarlet. He slowly took off his loafers and set them neatly next to Leorio’s. _Oh, he literally could’ve just paid better attention._

Kurapika stood back up and brushed his hands on his pants. He tried to ignore the tired plea of this stomach, as hungry as he was, he didn’t want to make the situation any more awkward than it was by asking Leorio if he could eat some of his food. Maybe after they worked for a bit Kurapika could order postmates or something. Taco’s from the place a couple of blocks away sounded great right now. 

Leorio was currently pulling out his laptop from his briefcase-esque bag that he always carried around. Now that he thought about it for a moment, Kurapika could easily mistake him for a business student. He was goofily over-dressed at the weirdest times, and Kurapika had overheard him droning on about money a couple of times as well. Funny that the man appeared so shallow yet earnestly wanted to carry the lives of so many others on his shoulders. 

Kurapika walked over to the table where Leorio was sitting and took out his things, pulled out one of the rickety wooden chairs (probably secondhand) and sat down. 

“So…” he started to ask, “what should we start with first?” 

“I can contact the hospital for interviews, do you want to compile the photos we took today?” 

“Works for me.” He paused. “Are you sure that.. contacting the hospital won’t be.. too much for you?” 

Leorio looked at him for a moment and let out a soft chuckle. “It used to be,” he mused. “But after I got used to my shadowing assignment there, it’s different now. I’ll be fine— also I have some contacts there already so interviews should be no problem.” 

Kurapika felt a wave of relief fall over him, not even aware that he was holding tension. He smiled to himself, hidden by his computer screen.

“Good to hear.”

—

“Wanna take a snack break?” Leorio stretched, bringing his arms over his head, letting his t-shirt lift up with them, allowing a tiny patch of his _incredibly toned_ torso to reveal itself. 

They had been working for about an hour now and had made some great progress. Leorio had sent some emails and collected a contact list, while Kurapika had edited some photos and devised a project outline. They made an unexpectedly good team, if he were to be honest. He hadn’t expected Leorio to be so easy to work with. 

“Hmm… I guess a snack break would be a good idea.” By now, Kurapika was possibly hungrier than he’d ever been, but he didn’t want to display his vulnerability at the moment.

“Thank god, because I don’t think I could sit here and let your stomach lose it's shit for another hour.” Kurapika turned bright red. “When did you last eat??” 

“Um… I think it was.. six hours ago now?” 

“Kurapika, what the hell?” Leorio didn’t bother hiding his shock. “Your blood sugar must be so low right now, I should know better than anyone how unhealthy that is. Let’s go grab something, now.”

Kurapika looked behind him at the bay window past Leorio’s bed. What had earlier been just a few flakes had exploded into a full-on snowstorm in the time the two had been working. It wasn’t terrible out but…

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to go out in _that.”_ Kurapika gestured. A look of understanding dawned upon Leorio’s face. “Don’t really want to make the postmates guy go out in that either…” Kurapika made peace with the fact that he probably wouldn’t be eating tacos tonight. 

“Hmm, fair enough.” Leorio fiddled with his phone. “I think I have some ramen we can heat up, just lemme check.” He got up and started fishing through the kitchen cabinets. 

“Here!” he said, pulling out two shiny black packages. “We’re in luck, this is all I have left. It’s the spicy stuff though, hope that’s okay.” 

“Well, you’re in luck,” Kurapika confirmed,” because that’s my favorite flavor.” 

Before he could react properly, he reflexively caught the packet that Leorio had carelessly tossed his way. 

“Here, I’ll find you a pot.” 

“So _I’m_ the one making it? Some host you are.”

Leorio smirked. “Gotta pay your keep somehow.” 

Kurapika hid a snort. 

He handed Kurapika a visibly well-loved saucepan and potholder. 

“You can just fill it up in the sink. Also, I’m going to change into sweats, if that’s okay.” 

Kurapika nodded, until he remembered that they were in a _studio_. Was Leorio going to…? No, he wasn’t that brazen.. and him and Kurapika were barely acquaintances… unless..? His worries quickly dissipated when he realized that Leorio had already grabbed a pair of grey sweatpants from his drawer and was headed to… the bathroom. Of course, the bathroom. Kurapika exhaled. 

While he was waiting for the water to boil, Kurapika pulled out his cellphone for the first time since arriving at Leorio’s. _Three missed notifications._

**Killua >:3c :** yo u gonna come or???

**_Alert!_ ** _Severe snowstorm alert for York New county, 11.30.20. Up to 10 inches of snow expected with sustained winds up to50mph. Heaviest snow forecasted to start at 11pm. Expect travel delays and try to minimize outings._

**Gon :D :** Killua and I are having a blizzard movie marathon, you should come!!! we’re at killua’s btw :))))

A storm warning? Kurapika didn’t even know it was supposed to storm tonight, nevertheless, _blizzard_ , if Gon and Killua were to be trusted. Still, it seemed like he had two hours before anything became bad, so he was fine to stay at Leorio’s for now. Leorio was taking a suspiciously long time in the bathroom, the water had finished boiling but he hadn’t even come out yet. Kurapika gently placed the noodle blocks in the water and dumped the seasoning packets in. Picking up his phone again, he typed a quick reply to Gon and Killua. 

**Kurapika:** Sorry, working on project w/ Leorio tonight. 

**Gon :D :** oh, that’s fine!! how is it so far? 

That reply was quicker than he had expected. Kurapika checked the noodles and typed a quick reply. 

**Kurapika:** Surprisingly fine so far. He’s making me make ramen though. 

**Kurapika:** >:( 

**Kurapika:** That was the right emoji, right?

**_Gon :D_ ** _liked a message you sent_

**Gon :D :** Huh, interesting. Glad you’re getting along though! Maybe you guys can be friends now :)))

**Kurapika:** I don’t know if I would call us “friends.” 

**Gon :D :** anyway, have fun and be careful of the storm!

**Killua >:3c** : how domestic <3\. 

Kurapika was about to curse out Killua when he realized the water was starting to over boil. 

“Shit shit SHIT,” he whispered under his breath as he stirred the noodles down. They were just about done, so he turned off the burner and put down the chopsticks. As he looked down, he suddenly felt the uneasy presence of eyes on his back. Oh god, how long had they been there? 

“I didn’t know you swore,” Leorio smirked, leaning up against the bathroom doorway, hair dripping on to his _very very_ bare chest. If he needed more evidence, the towel around his neck pointed to the reason he had taken so long in the bathroom. Leorio looked fresh-faced, his hair softened, not in his usual spikes. His sweatpants hung low on his hips, emphasizing the tone that Kurapika had caught a glimpse of earlier and uh, had had the pleasure of having his face shoved into. 

“It takes an occasion.” He spat back. 

“Ohh, okay, I understand.” Leorio entertained him. “You have _conditions._ ” The taller man walked over to his dresser and pulled out a worn t-shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing the towel on the end of the bed. 

With Leorio back into his non-threatening state, Kurapika could finally regain his composure enough to admit what he had made the executive decision to ignore moths ago— that Leorio was deceivingly attractive. He was tall, toned, had a wonderfully sharp jawline, and if today was to account for anything, a good heart as well. Kurapika would just be in denial at this point if he didn’t admit it. And while admitting that objectively, yes, Leorio was attractive, it was different to admit that some, crazy, irrational part _wanted_ him. Craved him even. Staying in denial was simpler. 

He turned back to the ramen and again felt Leorio’s eyes on his back. They pierced him, sending shivers up his spine. He took out the bowls Leorio had left on the counter for him and divided the portions equally. Even though this couldn’t quite be considered “cooking,” there was something relaxing to the rhythmic process that let Kurapika feel at ease, even with Leorio’s eyes on him. 

He brought it back over to the table where Leorio had resettled and moved their work supplied to the side for the time being. He set one bowl in front of him and took the other back to his chair. 

“Thanks,” Leorio smiled at him yet again, becoming a strangely more common occurrence.you did a surprisingly good job.” 

“Glad my kitchen talents could please you.”

If he waited to eat any longer, Kurapika was sure he would pass out. Not being able to hold back anymore, he eagerly started slurping. He knew ramen was good, he routinely enjoined it on over-worked evenings like tonight— but something about _this_ ramen just tasted better. Maybe Leorio’s tap was different? He would have to ask him about that later. 

He finished his ramen in just under four minutes. Leorio wasn’t even half done with his. 

“Wow, you really were hungry,” he remarked, looking up from his bowl in amusement. “Want anything else? I think I also have some goldfish or something.” 

Kurapika stood up to put his bowl in the sink, “No, I think I’m okay, thank you.”

“Are you sure? I also have some drinks if you want any— beer, whiteclaw, cider…” 

“I don’t really drink alcohol, but thank you.” Kurapika paused, “Do you have anything.. anything caffeinated, at all?” 

Leorio thought for a moment. “Woah, it’s almost 10pm, you sure about that? I think I have one of those Starbucks can thingys in the fridge though. You can have it, if you want.” 

Kurapika laughed under his breath, “believe me, my tolerance is so high that this will affect me for an hour at most.” 

“If you say so.” Leorio tossed him the can. 

With his stomach not threatening death anymore, and some caffeine flowing through his bloodstream again, Kurapika got back to work on their project. Leorio finished his ramen and joined him shortly after in a calm silence, snowflakes waving softly out their window as they worked. 

—

Kurapika was in the middle of a particularly important paragraph when the lights flickered. 

“What was that??” Leorio questioned, looking up from his laptop in confusion. 

“I think the light—“ 

_Pop_

Kurapika looked up in shock as the lights flashed out at once, leaving him and Leorio illuminated only by the soft glow of the streetlights sneaking in through the window. 

“Oh, _fuck”_ Leorio swore. 

Kurapika waited for his eyes to adjust as he tried to regain his bearings. he was in Leorio’s apartment, the power just went out, but it should be back up in a couple of minutes. He took a deep breath in, he would be _fine._

He walked slowly across the room to the large bay window, cautiously avoiding tripping into anything in the low light. 

_Bang_ “Ouc— DAMNIT” 

Seemed like Leorio failed. 

Kurapika looked out the window. _White, everything was white._ The snow had been falling much more heavily than Kurapika realized. The streets were unplowed, covered in at least 8in of snow by now. He checked his phone, _10:42 pm._ It wasn’t even 11 yet, how was the storm this bad already. Kurapika tried not to panic, the power would be back on soon and his dorm was only a 20 minute walk away. He didn’t have any snow boots on him, but getting his pants a little wet wouldn’t be that much of a problem. He could probably make it if he left now, he concluded. 

“What’s the damage?” Leorio looked over his shoulder. “Woah, that’s was a way worse storm that I thought.” 

“Yeah, I think it’s best if I head back now, before it gets any worse.” 

“Woah, are you planning to go out in _that_? You should at least wait for the shuttle or something.” 

Kurapika checked his phone, again, checking their university’s transit app. 

“They’re not running right now, closed for severe weather _apparently_.” a drop of venom seized into his words. “I’ll just walk, it’s only 20 minutes.” 

“If it’s not safe for the bus, do you really think it’s safe for you?” 

“Yes…”

“I bet if you wait a half hour, the snowplows will come through and they’ll have the shuttles back up. Or you could at least probably get an uber back by then.” 

Kurapika paused. His nerves were spiking right now, and being in an unfamiliar place only made it worse. But at the same time, Leorio was right. Walking back in _that_ looked like hell. 

“I guess I’ll wait a bit then…” 

“Better safe than sorry! And hopefully the power will come back on any second now.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“My offer for alcohol still stands, if you—“

“I already told you,” Kurapika interjected, visibly annoyed. “I’m _not_ interested in drinking with you.”

Leorio flinched. “Sorry… you could’ve just said no.” He grumbled. “Didn’t have to be so rude about it.” 

“I already _did.”_ Kurapika’s hard gaze almost looked red in the low light. “And don’t _ever_ call me rude again.” 

If Leorio continued, he was going to walk straight out of this tiny apartment and into the street, blizzard or not. 

“Oh, so the one who likes to ditch his friends without a word during dinner is gonna talk now?” 

“Oh so you’re really going to bring that up _now_? At least I didn’t make a scene in front of the whole class about not liking my assigned partner.”

“I don’t know if the one who flipped a table during a _birthday party s_ hould be talking like that right now.”

“I wouldn’t have flipped the table if _you_ didn’t start shit by insulting my family!” Kurapika was almost screaming now, if any of Leorio’s neighbors were home right now, he wouldn’t be surprised if Leorio got fined for sound violations. But honestly, he deserved that fine with the way he was acting. 

Leorio leaned down into Kurapika’s face. 

“It was A JOKE! A JOKE!! I didn’t expect you to take it so seriously! You didn’t even listen to me when I tried to explain myself.” 

“YOU didn't listen to ME,” Kurapika screamed, at his breaking point. If he could still cry, he was sure he’d be able to feel hot tears down his face. “I tried to tell you I didn’t find it funny because my entire family is DEAD but you were too caught up in defending your stupid joke to listen.” 

Leorio looked taken aback. He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve listened.”

He looked obviously guilty, like a kicked puppy. Kurapika closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. 

“Thank you.” 

Leorio looked at him cautiously, running his eyes over his disheveled hair, noticing how his hands had started to shake. 

“Is it okay.. if I ask what happened?” He started to backtrack. “But if you don’t want to that’s fine it’s not really my business—“

Kurapika again tried to steady himself. 

“No, it’s fine, I can.”

“We can sit on my bed, it’ll be better than just standing by the window.” Leorio cut him off, grabbing his wrist as he sat down on the edge behind them. 

Kurapika wordlessly followed, falling backward into the softness of Leorio’s comforter. It smelled like him. 

“When, I was 8,” he started, “my family was killed in an armed robbery.” He drew another shaky breath. “It was a night similar to tonight actually, I was at my friend's house when it had started to snow, and had to stay the night. When they tried to drop me off the next morning, I… I saw everything.” 

“Oh my god. I’m— I’m so sorry Kurapika, I can’t even imagine how hard that must’ve been for you.” 

He stared at the light reflecting on the ceiling. “They did end up catching the suspects, but they got off free.” He watched it dance as the snow fell. 

“WHAT? How?” Even in the darkness, Kurapika could tell that Leorio’s jaw was hanging agape. 

“Didn’t have enough evidence, I suppose.” Kurapika clicked his tongue. “But I _know_ it was them.”Red light again reflected in his eyes. 

The light on the ceiling disappeared for a second as Leorio laid down next to him. Kurapika could feel the rhythm of his breathing through the mattress. 

“It’s actually why I want to get involved in the justice system,” he continued. “Even if I can never get them charged with my family’s death, though I _will_ try, there’s countless other evidence connecting them to other violent crimes. Someone just needs to connect the dots.” 

“So you wanna do prosecution?” Leorio murmured. “I can see that actually. You can be pretty cold and ruthless at times, I bet you could scare them into confessing.” 

Kurapika laughed under his breath. He could feel Leorio’s eyes on him again for what seemed like the 20th time today, but it didn’t tense him up like earlier. Something felt different between them now— like the animosity tied up between the two of them had been untangled. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, today and… that time… it’s no excuse but I just get tense in situations that remind me of… all that happened.” 

“It’s okay now. I’m sorry I was so insensitive, I shouldn’t have been such a dick when I didn’t even know you.” 

“I’m also sorry for flipping the table.” 

“Apology accepted.” Leorio paused. “Also about the partner assignment… I thought you hated me, I thought that causing a scene first would persuade the professor so we wouldn’t have to suffer together. That way you wouldn’t have had to deal with me, and vice versa. I did, uh, react a little too strongly though.”

“I thought you hated _me.”_

“I mean I didn’t _necessarily_ like you, but you seemed to be a dedicated guy, and I could respect that enough to wanna stay out of your way.” 

“Same here.” 

Kurapika sat up and stretched, Leorio sat up next to him. They faced the window. 

“Still going pretty hard out there…” Leorio murmured.

“I can’t believe the power still hasn’t come back on.” 

“Me neither… It’s never been out for more than 30 minutes before.”

Kurapika shivered. Now that he wasn’t laying against Leorio’s comforter, he could feel the chill of the apartment starting to set in. If his sweater was any thinner, he would be shivering right now, he knew it. If he was almost cold, how was Leorio strutting around in a t-shirt looking completely unbothered right now? It was a miracle he hadn’t noticed by now. Kurapika checked his phone. _11:15pm._ No new texts from Gon and Killua yet, if they were together, they were probably fine, he thought. From where he was sitting, it was hard to tell if the streets had been plowed yet, but his gut told him they weren’t. 

“I’m going to check for an uber,” he said, opening the app. 

_No ubers available for your location._

“Fuck.” Kurapika swore under his breath. 

“Everything okay?” Leorio turned from watching the snow.

“Yeah yeah, nothing’s wrong, but there aren’t any ubers around either. I just don’t know how I’m going to get back.” 

Kurapika stared at the clutter on Leorio’s dresser. There were a couple of magazines, an empty can or two, and a couple of what looked like old lottery tickets. A framed picture of him, Gon and Killua, stood behind what looked to be a… pocket knife? A couple more polaroids of Gon and Killua were taped on the wall, but none of his supposed girlfriend from earlier. Hmm, Kurapika should ask about her later. 

“I know it’s not really ideal but… you should stay over. It’s safer than trying to walk back right now.” 

Kurapika’s heart beat a little faster, but he ignored it. 

“Er— are you sure?” 

“There’s not really another option, is there?” 

“Fine.” He stared at the dresser knobs. “ I’ll take the floor then.” 

If Kurapika had thought that the day was weird 3 hours ago, he was in an alternate universe by now. 

Leorio stood up and walked past Kurapika, almost tripping over his feet before he reached his dresser. He opened the top drawer with a squeak.

“Do you wanna borrow some sweats or anything? Skinny jeans don’t look comfortable to sleep in.” 

“Uh, only if it’s okay…” 

“Of course, it’s only getting colder too.” 

Leorio dug through his drawers, mostly likely struggling to find what he was looking for while barely being able to see. He eventually pulled out a ball of fabric and tossed it to Kurapika, where it landed on his lap. 

“It’s the smallest sweatshirt I have, sorry it’s kinda ugly though. Might not suit your tastes.” 

It was hard to tell exactly what it said, but it looked like an auction volunteer shirt from… 2011? He was hit by a pair of sweatpants square in the head. 

“You could stand to work on your aim a bit,” Kurapika commented, unfolding the fabric. 

“You could work on your catch.” 

He stood up and pulled off his sweater. The hair on his arms stood up almost immediately. The temperature stop was getting much more noticeable, and fast. Kurapika grit his teeth. 

Though Leorio had said this was his smallest sweatshirt, Kurapika wouldn’t have been able to tell. It reached down to his inner thighs and well over his hands; he was almost drowning in it. It was warm at least, and carried the now-comforting smell of Leorio’s detergent. The sweatpants were a similar issue, but he slipped on the fabric that covered his heels easily. He felt like a walking blanket. 

He sat there on the corner of Leorio’s bed, shrouded in warm fabric. Leorio was still standing by his dresser, where he had appeared to be averting his eyes while Kurapika was changing. Now, the two just looked at each other in silence. Leorio had appeared to have also used the time to throw on a sweatshirt, ending the reign of the t-shirt. It had words on it, but Kurapika couldn’t make them out in the dark. Starting to feel uneasy under Leorio’s gaze, he spoke up. 

“So… uh, what now?” He swallowed. “We can’t exactly work on our project anymore, can we?” 

“I could probably get a couple sentences out of my laptops 5% battery.” Leorio shifted, leaning up against the wall. 

“Hmph,” Kurapika shook his head. “That doesn’t really do us any good, does it?”

He looked through the window again. The snow hadn’t even started to slow down yet. Kurapika shivered, the apartment was getting chillier quicker than he thought it would. 

“I’m hungry again…” Leorio seemed to think out loud. “I wish the power wasn’t out so I could have something warm. I really would love some hot cocoa right now.” 

Kurapika stared into space for a moment. 

“Your stove is gas, right?” 

“Yeah, I think so?” 

“I have an idea.” 

Kurapika stood up and navigated his way across the apartment to the table. He found his bag on the floor by the chair, and dig through it for a few moments before he found what he was looking for. He walked over to the stove and bent over, searching for the dial. He turned in, hearing the click, and waited. After a moment, he could smell the sharp smell of natural gas leaking from the stove. Perfect. He clocked it back off. 

Holding the lighter he had found in his bag, Kurapika delicately placed it to the edge of the burner, and clicked the lighter and the stove on at once. The burner lit up in thin blue flame. 

“Where’s your kettle?” He asked. 

“Bottom left cabinet.”

He couldn’t discern his expression well, but Kurapika could tell from his tone that Leorio was pleasantly surprised. A tiny bubble of pride rose in Kurapika’s chest as he grabbed the kettle and filled it in the sink. 

Leorio bent over the burner in curiosity. 

“I had _no_ idea you could do that.” 

The bubble grew larger. 

“The gas line doesn’t shut off with the power, just the lighter does,” he explained. “If you can light it manually, it should still work.” 

“Woah, that’s some high-level knowledge right there.” 

“Thank you,” Kurapika smiled to himself.”My mom taught me before.. well, you know.”

Leorio shuffled around his cabinets before pulling out what looked like two mugs and instant cocoa packets. He stared through Kurapika. 

“I’m sure if they could see you now, they’d be proud of you.” 

Kurapika felt his entire face go hot. 

“I’m not sure if I agree, but thank you for the sentiments.” 

“No, but really.” Leorio paused. “You’re smart, clever, and have dedicated your entire _life_ to honoring them. And you’ve already accomplished so much. They’re no way they wouldn’t be proud of you.” 

Internally, Kurapika felt like he was going to combust, overfilling with conflicting emotions. Hope that Leorio’s words were true, anger at the possibility that they weren’t. Confusion for the warm feeling rising up inside him at the prospect of another person even caring enough about him to say something that cut so deep. He stared at the pattern on the old white countertop. The grey lines and dots began to dance together in unison. 

“Thank you,” he replied, looking down. 

As if Leorio sensed his discomfort, he let the conversation dwindle as they waited for the water to boil, enjoying the small amount of warmth that surrounded the stove. 

—

Warm mugs in hand, they perched on the bench by the window, Kurapika watching the floor as Leorio stared into space. 

“It’s good,” Kurapika said as he took a sip from the blue university mug. “A little sweet though.” 

“Can’t expect too much from packets stolen from the dining hall.”

Kurapika smiled into his drink. _Couldn’t apprehend Leorio for taking advantage of his resources._ The warm beverage was taking the edge off what was proving to be a terribly cold night.

“So, uh,” Leorio coughed, interrupting his words. “How are your other classes going?” 

Kurapika perked up and leaned up against the cool window. “They’re fine. A lot of reading mostly right now. Other than this project though I have an essay for my polisci class.” 

“That’s nice.” 

“It makes my internship easier, having a lighter classload, that is.” 

Leorio took another sip. “Oh yeah, you do a lot of extracurriculars, right?” 

“Only my internship and the mock trial team.” Kurapika set the warm mug on his thigh. “We have a competition in two weeks, so I had practice after I worked this morning.”

“Where do you work?” Leorio’s curiosity seemed piqued for god knows what reason. 

“Coffee shop on east campus,” he replied. “Only the Saturday morning shift now, however. I did more over the summer.” 

“Oh, I know that one!” Leorio appeared to excite. “I walked by there this morning actually, I think. It’s pretty good, but I was with my mentor, and she’s more of a tea person, so we didn’t stop in.” 

_Mentor._ Kurapika hated that he was always too quick to assume, even though he was right about most things. This time, however, the fact that he was wrong about Leorio’s supposed girlfriend caused him to release a breath he didn’t know he was holding. It was kind of funny actually, that Kurapika had honestly thought Leorio was able to score a woman like that. They made be on good terms now, but if the taller man had any charms, Kurapika was yet to notice.

“Mhmm, It is pretty good,” he said under his breath. 

Leorio leaned back into his seat, stretching his legs along the bench, brushing against Kurapika’s ankles. He left them there, not noticing the _obvious_ breach of personal space. 

“But wow,” he sighed. “and I thought _I_ was busy.” 

“Your shadowing assignment is in the same hospital as the one you contacted earlier, correct?” Kurapika tried to move his legs out of Leorio’s way, a strange feeling in his chest rising at the close contact.

“Yep,” Leorio popped the P. “Every Tuesday, 8 hours straight.” 

“Long,” Kurapika tried to adjust the fabric of the sleeves so it would stop preventing him from holding his cup effectively. “But not the worst thing in the world.” He gave up, choosing instead to grip it tightly with both hands. 

“Yeah,” Leorio had finished his cup, and gently placed it down on the floor beside him. There was a slight tiredness to his voice now. “but every other weekday its at least 5 hours in the lab with Cheadle— thats her name, my mentor.” He scratched his head. “She’s so hard on me sometimes, It’s hell.” 

Kurapika snickered under his breath. “Maybe she’s just whipping you into shape.” He could feel Leorio looking at him with animosity, though he knew it was playful. “Personally, I think you need it.” 

“I dare you to take my place for a week. Then talk.” 

“I bet you’d pass out before you even finish my first philosophy reading.”

Kurapika had also finished his cocoa, and the warm feeling of sugar flowing through his veins was making him sleepier than he realized. Leorio’s sweats were regretfully cozier than he would’ve liked to admit, and they just smelled.. peaceful. Like Leorio’s general brand detergent and a hint of Leorio’s cologne mixed with the old wood smell of his dresser. Kurapika could bury himself in it if he let it. He pulled the sleeves back over his hands, conserving warmth as he laid his forehead against the glass, feeling the condensation stick to his bangs and he slowly shut his eyes. He never thought he would be here in a million years. 

Across the bench, Leorio yawned and bunched his knees to his chest. 

“I’m tired.” He sighed. 

Kurapika opened his eyes and pulled his head away from the window. The snow had started to slow down at last, leaving the city street below him coated in a perfect blanket. It looked like a postcard. 

“I’ll take the floor,” Kurapika stretched. “Do you have an extra blanket?”

Leorio stayed silent, looking over his bed. “No… I only have my comforter.”

“Oh.” Kurapika swallowed. “It’s okay, I’ll be fine.” 

“No It’s uh…” Leorio hesitated. “It’s fine, just share the bed with me. It’s so cold, anyway, it’ll be warmer this way.” 

Kurapika again felt his face get hot. Thankfully the darkness kept Leorio from noticing. If he felt like just being in Leorio’s apartment was crossing a line… sharing a bed was disregarding it entirely. He felt anxiety rise in his chest, it _shouldn’t_ feel like this big of a deal, but it already felt like it could be one of the most awkward nights of Kurapika’s life. And now that he knew Leorio didn’t in fact have a girlfriend, it felt ever weirder for some reason. But, he reminded himself, this was a _necessity._ If he didn’t want to freeze to death, this was his only real choice. 

“It will be warmer, especially if the power doesn’t come back on for a while.” Kurapika eventually answered, nodding slowly. “Are you sure, though?” He added, not wanting to seem impolite. 

Leorio stood up, yawning again as he lifted his left arm across his chest in a stretch. Kurapika felt himself staring— as if there was anything to look at in the dark. 

“Of course,” He replied. “Just know, left side is my side.” 

With that settled, Kurapika made his way over to the bathroom where he splashed his face under the sink. To his dismay, someone else in the building had used what was probably all the remaining water in the hot water tank, but the numbing chill helped to center him. 

When he got out of the bathroom, Leorio was already in bed— left side, like he had said. That left Kurapika on the window side. He carefully navigated his folded clothes and empty mugs and climbed on the mattress with a soft creak. He pulled the comforter over his body, disappointed that it was not as heavy as it looked, and therefore not as warm. 

“Sorry that I didn’t have any other blankets,” Leorio spoke up. Kurapika thought he had been asleep already. “Usually runs hot in here…” His voice tapered off. 

“it’s fine.” Kurapika murmured back. Leorio’s mattress was so comfortable. He closed his eyes, willing himself to finally surrendered to the day’s exhaustion. His body had other plans, however, as the cold was still seeping into his skin, even as he was wrapped up in sweats and blankets. It was definitely getting worse, and his petite frame was starting to shiver, even as he willed to stop it. 

“Are you cold?” Leorio spoke up again, sounding concerned this time. “I can feel you shivering.” 

“It’s fine,” Kurapika whispered, curling into a ball. “Just need to warm up again.” 

“Here,” He could feel Leorio’s weight shift. “I know it’s awkward but..” Kurapika felt an arm around him. “This might help.” 

As much as Kurapika’s brain was telling him to scream no, every cell of his being relaxed into Leorio’s embrace. It was an _awkward_ one, feeling more purposeful than tender, but it still carried with it meaning, it was a gesture of genuine care and concern. 

“Thanks, Leorio.” Kurapika managed a reply. 

He felt himself warm up already, whether that was from the shared heat between them, his embarrassment, or a weird combination of the two, he had no idea. Asking his morning self to forgive his lapse in resolve, Kurapika let the steady rhythm of Leorio’s breathing drift him off to unconsciousness. 

—

A bright flash and rumbling woke Kurapika up in surprise. Struggling as his mind was pulled from a deep sleep, he had no idea where he was until tried to move, restricted by two from arms wrapped around him. It was then that Kurapika opened his eyes, realizing that Leorio was still wrapped around him. Through the last few hours, the two had gotten even closer, with Kurapika ending up with his head tucked into Leorio’s shoulder, with the taller man now completely wrapped around him. 

He had managed to pull himself out of Leorio’s shoulder and up onto the pillow, facing him, their noses almost touching, when he realized he wasn’t the only one who the lights had woken up. Illuminated in full light again, Leorio’s eyes were pointed at him, soaking him in. Kurapika could now see in detail the acne scars on Leorio’s that grazed his once thought flawless complexion, and the thin grey eye-bags that pushed down his cheeks, only to be refuted by his high cheekbones, stood sharp and proud. The angles of his face were softened by the kindness in his eyes, His face reflected the life of a slightly over-worked but dedicated pre-med student. Leorio’s nose sloped into a delicate point, almost brushing Kurapika’s own. If he looked down slightly, he could see the soft outline of his lips.

“Seems like the power came back on.” Kurapika felt the whisper on his neck. 

How had that obnoxious and rude partner he knew yesterday afternoon transformed into _this?_

Kurapika leaned forward. Tracing Leorio’s jawbone with the tips of his fingers. 

_This man, in front of him, who’s laughter hinted of pain and joy, of love and compassion, the stories of his life told in the lines of his face._

He let his lips softly graze Leorio’s, moving slowly, saying things he wanted to say, asking to be let in before pulling away. 

He opened his eyes to Leorio staring at him in shock. Embarrassment struck him as the reality of his actions set in. 

“Sorry,” he started, struggling to try and move out of Leorio’s grasp. “I don’t know wh—“

He was cut off by Leorio, who had started to pull him closer again, and slammed his lips against Kurapika’s. 

He let himself melt as Leorio ran his fingers through his tangled behead. Leorio’s lips were warm, and he tasted slightly of cocoa and spicy ramen, which normally would’ve disgusted him. But now, to his surprise, he found it endearing. 

Leorio pulled back for a moment. “Glad we’re finally on the same page.” 

“You seem to have a special way of getting under my skin.” Kurapika smiled softly as he pushed Leorio down into his pillow, kissing him again as a hand caressed his neck. 

All night, he had been trying to deny it, constantly tricking himself into thinking he was just being objective. But now, he could finally admit it. As much as he had wanted to believe it, 

he had his issues, but he never had even _disliked_ Leorio for more than a few minutes. There really wasn’t anything to dislike. 

He can’t believe he hadn’t realized how badly he wanted this until now. Something about Leorio _just_ got to him, had always pushed him to his breaking point, and as soon as they weren’t at each other’s throats anymore, Kurapika felt as if he should’ve realized that he still wanted to be at Leorio’s throat— well, kind of. 

For now, he was just happy that Leorio appeared to want the same. 

He felt himself brush up against the stubble on Leorio’s chin as they leaned lazily into each other. As much as he was enjoying kissing Leorio, he was starting to fall asleep again. He nuzzled his head into the nape of Leorio’s neck again, pressing a soft kiss under his jaw. 

“I’m tired.” He murmured, almost dozing off. 

Leorio yawned and stroked his head. “I’ll turn off the light.” 

Leorio disappeared and returned with the darkness. 

As Leorio wrapped around him again, Kurapika dozed off to the low rumble of the heater. 

_“I’m glad you were my partner.”_

—

The second time Kurapika awoke, he was alone. 

The sun shone brightly through the window, where the curtains hadn’t been closed the night before. It reflected against the shimmering streets of the city, blanketed in a heavy white. He saw Leorio’s mug, then his, still on the floor, closer than he thought they had been in the dark. 

“Here,” Kurapika turned around to see Leorio carrying two more mugs. “I made coffee.” 

He handed Kurapika a mug and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Thanks.” Kurapika took a sip. Black, the way he liked it. Noticing Leorio looking at him for approval, he smiled. 

Saturday mornings might continue to be the bane of Kurapika’s existence, but _Sunday mornings,_ however… he might be able to get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how I've barely written in 5 years and leopika just... managed to pull this out of me somehow. I really just wanted to lock them in together, and somehow got here. Anyway, I hope this college AU satisfied. I'm thinking of writing a separate fluffy epilogue for this, but we will see where they take me. :)))
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://emijyi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
